


Lessons

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian teaches Justin a lesson or two...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_You have one new message…_ Justin hit the button on his cell phone to start the message playback while he fiddled with the clasp on his bag, trying to get the damn thing to close with one hand.

“Justin.” The sound of Brian’s voice made Justin smile, turning his attention to the phone and forgetting the backpack. There was a pause in the message, making Justin wonder what was up. He realized he was holding his breath when he heard Brian start to speak again. “Remember your question last week?” Justin’s eyes widened. Now he was definitely paying attention. Brian’s voice on the message got lower, sexier. “If you were serious, make sure you’re home before I am. You’ve got something new to learn…” 

Justin was still holding his breath when he realized he needed to choose whether to save or delete the message. He let the air out of his lungs slowly as he pressed 9 to save it. Then he got up quickly, rushing to gather his things. He had no idea when Brian would be home, but he was damn sure he was going to get there first…

………………..

When Brian walked in the door he had to smile at Justin’s backpack thrown in the front entrance. Not that he appreciated Justin leaving his shit lying around… well, that wasn’t totally true. He remembered how clean the place was when Justin was gone, and that wasn’t what he wanted either…

Brian started to walk towards the kitchen when Justin came out of the bathroom. Justin’s smile lit up his face like a Christmas tree before he dropped it down to a coyer, sexier smile. He walked towards the kitchen, his hands rubbing the water out of his freshly washed hair. Brian smirked appreciatively, glad to see Justin had made it home in enough time to get ready. Not that he really knew what he was getting ready for…

He circled around the island to stop in front of Brian, his hands reaching for Brian’s waist to pull him into a kiss. Brian let him, his mouth pressing gently against Justin’s. Justin leaned into him, deepening the kiss, but Brian stood still, his hands at his sides. When Justin pulled away, Brian looked down at him, his tongue poking into the corner of his cheek. Justin smiled again, his hands stroking Brian’s sides softly. Brian raised an eyebrow to ask the question, and Justin nodded slowly, his face getting more serious, more expectant. Brian continued to stare down at him, smiling to himself when Justin pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, worry and desire flashing across his face. 

Brian leaned his head down and kissed Justin again, letting his tongue flick the surface of Justin’s lips before pressing inside them. Justin sighed into his mouth, his hips folding into Brian’s. Brian could feel Justin’s cock against his thigh, chuckling softly at the evidence of Justin’s arousal. He dropped his hand between them and rubbed his thumb over the outline of Justin’s cock through his pants. Justin sighed again, a small sound escaping his lips. 

“Looking forward to this…?” Brian smirked again as he pulled back, his hand trailing away from Justin’s body. Justin blushed slightly, making Brian reach out his thumb to brush softly against the pink cheekbones. He bent his head down again, his lips hovering over Justin’s. “Maybe you shouldn’t be…” he whispered as he pulled away, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Brian took his time, letting Justin stand there. He was pleased to see that Justin stayed still, waiting for Brian to give him instructions. He swallowed a long sip of water, then looked back at Justin again, his eyes slowly traveling Justin’s body. He put down the bottle of water, then placed one hand in the center of Justin’s chest. He pushed slightly, making Justin walk back out of the kitchen. 

When they were beside the dining room table, Brian stopped. He pulled out a chair for himself, easing his long body into it gracefully. Justin watched, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He really wasn’t sure what he was in for here…

Brian watched him stand there for a long moment, Justin feeling hot under the intense scrutiny. He knew Brian was toying with him, but it was working… He tried not to shift on his feet, tried to focus on standing still and waiting patiently. And tried not to focus on the blood pulsing in his cock…

Brian brought his eyes back to Justin’s finally. His voice came out so low it made Justin strain to hear it. But the tone was unmistakable…

“Take your clothes off.”

Justin held Brian’s gaze for a minute, then started to reach for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. He had it halfway up when Brian’s voice reached him again.

“Slowly…”

He slowed his hands immediately, a warm flush creeping into his cheeks again. Christ, he felt like a little kid. It had been a long time since he’d felt inexperienced and unsure around Brian. But that was a part of this little game, and Justin knew Brian was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Justin let his shirt fall to the ground behind him, then slowly reached for his pants. He let his hands trail down his chest, closing his eyes briefly at the feel of his warm, dry hands against his skin. He let both hands slide inside the waist of his pants, his thumbs hooking the fabric to pull it down. His fingers brushed over his hips, tickling the top of his thighs as he continued to push downwards.

“Feel good…?” Brian murmured quietly, his voice laced with amusement as well as desire. Justin smiled at the sound, his head nodding slowly in response. His nerves were completed inflamed, his own touch feeling a thousand times more erotic with Brian watching him like this. With Brian commanding him…  
Justin felt his pants fall to the floor, letting him step out of the pool of fabric at his feet. He let his hands fall to his sides, feeling Brian’s eyes sweeping his naked body. His cock stood out away from his body, the shivers running down his spine making it twitch in the cool air of the loft.

Justin jumped slightly when he heard Brian’s chair scrape across the floor as Brian stood up. He kept his eyes focused on a spot in the middle of Brian’s chest, not trusting himself to look into Brian’s face right now. Brian moved closer to him, stopping when he was almost close enough for Justin’s dick to brush his pants. Then he leaned over to one side, pulling out another chair at the table. 

“Sit.” Brian’s voice was still warm, but not welcoming. There was no discussion tonight…

Justin sat down, the chair cold under his bare skin. He sat up as straight as he could, his hands resting on his thighs. He snuck a glance at Brian’s face, then looked away immediately when Brian saw him looking. Brian’s hand reached under his chin, tipping his face upwards. 

“You may look at me…” Brian’s voice was velvet covered steel, making Justin’s eyes flash up to his face. “You want to look at me, don’t you Justin?” 

Justin pulled his lower lip into his mouth again, nodding. 

“For tonight, you may look at me. If we do this again, you will keep your eyes on the floor unless you are spoken to. Understand?” Justin nodded silently, a flush burning in his cheeks at the same time his cock twitched painfully. Fuck, this was hotter than he expected, which made him blush again…

Brian let his hand linger on Justin’s chin, then trailed it down Justin’s neck and across his shoulder. Justin felt branded by the heat of Brian’s touch, his body winding tighter and tighter the further into this they got. 

Brian started to walk around the side of Justin’s chair, his hand still whispering feathery caresses on his shoulder. He stopped behind Justin, leaning forward until his head was close to Justin’s. He put one hand on each shoulder, his fingers kneading the muscles for a moment. Justin sighed into the touch, his whole body relaxing. Brian started to move again, his hands trailing as he went. He stopped in front of Justin, his hands now resting on his own thighs. Justin waited, still staring at Brian’s chest. Noticing the subtle pattern in Brian’s tie, trying not to think about how turned on he was… 

He jumped when Brian’s foot kicked the side of his, pushing it against the leg of the chair. He did the same with the other foot, spreading Justin’s legs slightly. Justin sat up straighter, holding his feet tight against the chair legs. Brian then reached forward and picked up one of Justin’s hands. Justin watched as he lifted it over the side of the white chair, pulling it around to the back, his fingers wrapping Justin’s around the back chair leg. He did the same with the other arm, forcing Justin’s shoulders back and his chest out. Justin wasn’t uncomfortable physically, but he felt totally naked, completely exposed. His cock was throbbing now…

Brian started to walk away, leaving Justin in the dining room while he went into the bedroom. Justin waited, nervous, wondering what exactly Brian was getting in there…

He came back, something dark and soft in his hands. Justin watched as he pulled one long sash from the pile in his hands, kneeling down in front of Justin’s chair. Justin jumped when Brian’s hands touched his ankle, the soft fabric wrapping around it, pulling it snug against the chair leg. He flinched slightly when Brian tied it tight, completely immobilizing his lower leg. He closed his eyes when Brian did the same to the other leg. When Brian stood and walked behind the chair, Justin tried not to whimper as he felt the sashes binding each of his wrists to the chair legs. 

Brian came back around in front of the chair now, standing with his hands on his hips. Justin flicked his eyes up to Brian’s face, seeing a small, dangerous smile on Brian’s wet lips and dark pink patches high in Brian’s cheeks. Justin lowered his eyes again, the sight of Brian’s arousal flooding him with lust.


	2. Lessons

Justin pulled in a breath as Brian’s fingers touched his shoulders again. Ribbons of heat burning into him as they trailed down his chest…

Justin looked down, his eyes resting on the covered cock inches from his face. He could smell Brian, could inhale the taste of his desire, of his power. Justin knew he should look away, should distract himself. But couldn’t help his head tipping forward, his neck stretching to bring his lips closer…

God, Brian still had his clothes on and had barely touched Justin, but he ached to touch him anyway. To feel the hardness under the drape of his pants, smell the warm skin under the crisp cotton shirt. Justin groaned softly when his hands pulled against the restraints, preventing him from doing anything about the itch in his fingers. 

“Look at me.” Brian’s voice cut into Justin’s thoughts, startling him and making him look up immediately. 

Justin met Brian’s eyes, watching as Brian raked his glance down Justin’s face, his chest, noting his straining cock. Then back to his eyes again as Brian’s wet tongue pushed against his swollen lips. His voice was a low whisper, a harsh tease…

“Does this turn you on, Justin?”

“Do you like being bound…” Brian’s face moved closer to his ear, the heat from his breath rushing against the side of Justin’s face. “…helpless? At my mercy?” 

Justin nodded, his body betraying his ego. God, he wanted Brian to touch him so badly now…

Brian’s smooth whisper burned into his brain again.

“Lesson number one, Justin.”

“What you want _doesn’t matter_. This is about _my_ pleasure. Don’t ever forget that…”

Justin nodded again, faster this time. He felt like his brain had left his body, leaving only throbbing nerve endings and blood rushing through his veins. And the overwhelming desire to please Brian…

He brought his tongue out to wet his dry lips as he saw Brian’s hands reach for his belt, his long fingers slowly pulling the leather through the metal buckle. Then pulling the fabric of his pants away from the button, the sides spreading to reveal a tiny sliver of skin between the open sides of his shirt bottom. Justin held his breath as Brian’s fingers pushed the zipper down, the outline of his cock hard under the material. 

Brian slowly pushed his pants over his hips, letting them fall to his ankles before hooking his thumbs into his socks and pulling them off too. He dropped them onto another chair, his hands returning to his waist. Justin watched as he let one hand linger at the waistband of his fitted boxers, the fabric stretched taut over his long, thick cock. The other hand started sliding lower, nimble fingers reaching to the bottom of his cock, cupping his balls, thumb stretching towards the tip. Justin blinked, unable to look away from Brian’s tanned skin, his perfectly shaped nails…

“Do you want this, Justin…?” Brian’s voice was thick, heavy with desire. His hand cupped his dick, lifting it towards Justin slightly.

Justin choked out a whimper, his head nodding, his hands pulling against the fabric holding them tight to the chair legs. 

“Want to see it…?” 

Justin nodded again, eyes fixed on Brian’s hand beginning a slow stroke up and down the shaft.

“Want to taste it…?” Brian’s whisper made Justin glance up at his face, seeing the pleasure flushing it with colour. Brian’s thumb circled the tip, a small damp patch darkening the material of his underwear when his thumb moved lower again. Justin’s own cock had started to weep, the cool air drying the liquid as it ran over the tip and down the head.

Brian pulled his underwear down slowly, stepping out of them and kicking them behind him. Then his fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, the knot of his tie. He loosened each, his golden skin making Justin’s mouth water as the soft cotton peeled away and fell to the floor behind him. Brian held onto the tie though, winding it around one fist.

He leaned into Justin’s face, his hands bringing the tie under Justin’s nose. 

“Maybe I should gag you, Justin…” he murmured quietly, his voice sending shivers down Justin’s spine. 

He pulled the material taut across Justin’s face, pressing it into his lips. Justin whimpered when his mouth opened automatically, giving Brian room to pull the tie tight, forcing his mouth open further, his head back slightly. He shook his head, not wanting to be restricted in this way. His heart clutched in panic, his breath coming hard through his nose. 

Brian held the ends of the tie together in one hand behind Justin’s head, the material biting into the corners of his mouth, making it water in the most primal way. Justin flared his nostrils, trying to get enough air into his lungs. 

He choked out a small sob when Brian’s tongue traced the exposed edges of his lips, flicking across the damp fabric in his mouth. His own tongue reached forward automatically, hitting the barrier and making him pull his head back slightly. Brian looked into his wide open eyes, seeing the struggle to stay calm, feeling the laboured breathing against his face. His eyes were black, his pupils huge pools with rims of dark hazel. Justin focused on the intense gaze, the hypnotic pull of Brian’s lust.

Brian’s heavy intake of breath echoed in Justin’s ears as Brian pulled away, pulling the tie out of his mouth and letting it fall to the floor. 

“As fucking hot as you look like that…” Brian’s eyes flicked to Justin’s again, emphasizing his point, “…I can’t kiss you with a gag in your mouth.” 

Brian leaned his head down, his lips capturing Justin’s harshly, forcing his tongue into the wetness there. He licked Justin’s lips as he pulled away, Justin’s head straining forward to follow Brian’s mouth. He whimpered when he couldn’t follow any further, his bound arms keeping him virtually flush against the back of the chair.

Before he could pull in a breath, Brian’s hand dipped down his chest, stroking the skin of Justin’s belly beside his straining cock. Then moved up and away, touching himself, fingers lingering over his abs before dropping to his own dick. Justin watched, riveted, as Brian’s long fingers teased the shaft, circled the head, rubbed the vein on the underside. He listened to Brian’s breathing getting heavier, saw his hips move slightly in response to his hand. 

He closed his eyes for a second, unable to watch for fear he’d come all over the chair Brian had bound him to. Then he jumped when he felt hot velvet skin against his cheek, smelled arousal inches from his mouth. His eyes opened to see Brian’s cock passing in front of his lips, rubbing against the other side of his face. His head followed, his mouth opening automatically, but Brian had moved his cock down, rubbing over Justin’s collarbone, down his chest.

Justin whimpered as wet trails cooled on his skin behind Brian’s cock, inching its’ way across his chest, rubbing his nipples, teasing under his chin. He gasped when the hot tip brushed his lips, his desire to taste Brian overwhelming and all-consuming. Then he groaned when Brian stayed just slightly too far out of reach…

“Brian, please…” he whispered, knowing his pleas were futile tonight. But fuck… oh please… 

Justin dropped his head, shame and desire coursing through his body. He wanted Brian so badly, wanted to give himself over, to beg, to let his mouth chase the cock so close and yet so totally out of reach…

But he wasn’t a fucking pussy, he didn’t need Brian’s cock to make him complete. He could sit there and take it, unmoved by Brian’s obvious ploys…

But then he’d smell Brian’s skin, feel the heat radiating from him. And he’d fight not to open his eyes, not to look at the glistening cock in front of him, not to let his immobility make him want to scream, want to pull against his bonds and whimper until Brian relented, finally slipping his cock into his mouth…

Justin felt Brian move, opening his eyes in time to see Brian kneel in front of him, his chest flushed and hard, his eyes lidded and unreadable. He wanted to say something, to joke with Brian, to bring this back to their normal teasing interplay, but he couldn’t seem to speak…

He gasped in a painful breath when he felt Brian’s hand on his cock, Brian’s own cock pressing against him, both dicks squeezed in Brian’s fist. Brian closed his eyes, the wave of pleasure rolling over him with such force that he couldn’t move…

Justin felt his balls lift, knew he was going to come imminently, his moans unrelenting as he thrust into Brian’s hand. He cried out when Brian pulled away, his cock pulsing in the air between them. 

Brian stood quickly, his hand still working his own dick hard, the head glistening and red. Justin stared, his mouth open, his head following the motion of Brian’s hips as they rocked into his fist. He knew he was whimpering, but all he wanted was for Brian to come, to feel the hot, wet pulse against his lips, on his tongue. He ignored the small voice that chastised him for reaching out his tongue, his mouth openly begging for Brian’s cock, for his come…

When it came, Justin cried out again, his own body feeling a surge as he felt each stream hit his skin, drip into his mouth. He pulled hard against the ties, every muscle seeking to get closer to Brian’s body, to taste more of him…

When the pulses stopped, Justin’s tongue swept the edges of his mouth hungrily, his dignity shattered with the desire to have more, to taste Brian _more_. His mind registered his own aching cock somewhere on the periphery of his consciousness, but he didn’t care right now. He just wanted Brian to come closer… please… please… oh, please god… 

Brian leaned forward slowly, letting Justin lick his cock as he leaned into Justin’s shoulders, his body barely supporting him at this point. His mind registered the slight over-stimulation, but he relented, letting Justin’s appreciative moans wash over him as Justin’s tongue cleaned him thoroughly. 

He pulled back finally, his muscles aching to rest, his body needing sleep now. He looked down at Justin’s straining cock, then to his drugged smile. He reached out a hand to stroke Justin’s cheek, Justin turning into the caress like a contented cat. 

He leaned over Justin’s body, his hands pulling the sashes off of the chair legs, letting Justin’s hands free. But he left the ropes tied to Justin’s wrists, pulling them forward, jerking Justin slightly in the chair. He looked down at Justin’s face, his body leaning forward to capture Justin’s mouth in a kiss. Then he bent over, his hands loosening the ties around Justin’s legs, fingers stroking the tight calves as he stood back up. 

He pulled on the ropes on Justin’s wrists, forcing him to stand, then started to walk to the bedroom. When they were at the foot of the bed, Brian climbed up and pulled Justin after him. Justin fell forward, his movements awkward without the use of his arms. His cock still stood rigid and weeping against his belly, but he clambered up against Brian’s body as soon as they were both horizontal on the bed.

Brian let go of the sashes and let his hands wander over Justin’s back, smoothing long caresses to soothe Justin’s taut muscles. Justin snuggled closer, a deep sigh pushing out of his lungs as he curled his body against Brian’s. 

Brian let the drowsy heaviness seep into his bones, his hands teasing against Justin’s back. He let one hand snake around to the front of Justin’s body, cupping his swollen cock.

Justin gasped, his body shuddering at the feel of Brian’s fingers. Brian stroked once… twice… Justin moaned, his hips starting to move with the rhythm of Brian’s hand. 

He gasped loudly when he felt Brian’s hand close tightly around the tip, pushing hard and relentlessly down the shaft. It was too much, too tight. Justin squirmed away, his stuttered “fuck!” making Brian smile lazily.

“Lesson number two, Justin…” 

“Restraint.” 

“You won’t be coming for a while…” 

Justin looked up at him, eyes wide with shock. Brian smiled down at him, his hand trailing across Justin’s abs. 

“And don’t even _think_ about jerking off tomorrow, Justin. I have a full night planned, and you know I’ll know if you let this cock lose even one drop of come…” he squeezed Justin’s dick again, Justin whimpering at the painful touch.

Brian chuckled softly, his lips brushing Justin’s forehead as his hand curled into Justin’s hair. His other arm pulled Justin tighter against his body, both hands soothing until the shuddering breaths slowed down and Justin’s body relaxed against him.

“Such a good boy, Justin…” Brian sighed, his own body pushing heavily into the mattress. “So beautiful…” Brian’s voice got lower, quieter, until he heard Justin’s heavy breathing, felt his chest rise and fall softly against Brian’s side.

Brian wrapped his arms tighter, inhaling the scent of Justin’s hair as his eyes got heavier and heavier. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…


	3. Lessons

Justin felt warm hands on his body as he woke up, consciousness seeping in around the edges of his sleep. He smiled, stretching into the touch, his body reacting effortlessly.

“Morning, Sunshine…” Brian whispered in his ear, his hand creeping down to Justin’s cock. Justin sighed, a murmured response on his lips as Brian’s hand closed over his dick. Oh, shit, that felt so good… 

“Just wanted to make sure you started the day the same way you ended it…” Brian’s lips were against his ear, tickling him and sending shivers down his spine. 

“Hard.” 

Justin’s eyes opened as Brian’s hand moved away, a satisfied smirk on Brian’s face. The memories of last night flooded over Justin, making him groan at the same time as his cock swelled and stretched. Shit. He looked at Brian, his expression incredulous. When he saw Brian’s raised eyebrow in response, he quickly softened his face to a more persuasive mode…

He smiled, turning up the wattage and letting his hand slide down Brian’s body to _his_ cock. 

“What about you…?” Justin murmured, gentle fingers stroking the head softly. 

Brian laughed, watching Justin’s face. “You can jerk me off all you want, Justin. You’re still not coming until I want you to.” He leaned closer, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “And that won’t be for a while, little boy… believe me…”

Justin’s hand stilled as his own cock surged with blood. Fuck. Brian was going to stick to this little plan of his… Justin closed his eyes, willing his brain to think about anything other than how much he wanted to feel Brian’s hand on his dick…. Brian’s mouth… Brian’s cock pummeling him as he jerked himself off… Shit. This wasn’t working. 

Justin got up, heading to the shower, his cock stiff and wet. He turned to glare over his shoulder at Brian, threatening “Don’t follow me!”

Brian laughed again, then called out to Justin’s retreating back… “I’d be careful in there, Justin. Wouldn’t want to soap yourself too much…” 

………………..

Justin made it through most of the day without being _too_ distracted by his cock. Every once in a while he’d move in a certain way, or let his mind start to wander… and then he’d curse himself for making it worse. But then every time he thought about Brian tying him down, or commanding him in that quiet, non-negotiable tone of voice… oh god…

When he got home, he could hear that Brian was already there, familiar sounds coming from the bathroom as Brian washed off the day, prepped for the evening…

He walked up the stairs into the bedroom, seeing something laid out on the bed. He walked closer, his eyes noting a beautiful silk shirt in a pale, creamy colour… and a pair of dark chocolate leather pants… mmmm, those were going to look seriously hot on Brian. He leaned down to finger the fabric of the shirt, then noticed something else lying beside the clothes. Justin laughed, wondering why on earth Brian would have put a …

“I see you’ve found your outfit.” Brian’s voice made Justin jump. He turned around and stared at Brian in confusion… his outfit? Justin looked back at the clothes, then back at Brian.

“That’s what you’ll be wearing tonight.” Brian’s voice had the same tone as last night, making shivers run up and down Justin’s arms. “All of it…” Brian turned around, walking back into the bathroom.

Justin turned back to the bed, his fingers running over the soft leather, the smooth silk. Shit. His... He smiled, picking up the shirt. Then he looked back at the other items on the bed, and his face flushed. Beside the shirt was a small black buttplug and a leather strap like a small belt… like a collar. He picked them both up, following Brian into the bathroom.

“Brian… are you serious?” 

Brian stopped, hands in mid-air, and looked at Justin. He raised one eyebrow slowly. Justin stood very still, his heart beating loudly in his chest, but fuck… was he really serious…?

Brian stared for a long minute, then took one long step towards Justin, bringing their bodies inches apart. He wrapped one hand around Justin’s wrist, pulling it away from his body.

“I will only say this once, Justin.” His voice was low, dangerous. 

“You will not refuse me.”

“You will not question me.”

“And you will not disobey me.”

Justin’s heart leapt into his throat at the same time as his cock twitched violently in his pants. 

“And if I recall correctly, I told you last night that you are only to look at me when you are spoken to. Every time you break one of those rules, you will be punished.”

“Now get down on your fucking knees and thank me for your outfit…” 

Justin stared for a second, then scrambled to his knees, his hands reaching for the buttons on Brian’s jeans. He leaned forward, opening his mouth to take Brian’s cock in one swallow, his hands reaching around to cup Brian’s ass and pull him forward. 

He was suddenly grateful to feel Brian’s hard dick in his mouth, to hear Brian’s breathing get heavy and fast. He licked and sucked with as much skill as he could muster, his heart pounding and his cock leaking. God, please let Brian be pleased with this… 

He gasped when he felt Brian’s hand in his hair, yanking his head up. He looked up, his eyes watering as Brian pulled on his hair while fucking his mouth hard. He struggled to breathe through his nose as Brian pounded into him, his cock hitting the back of Justin’s throat on every stroke. 

He watched Brian’s body tense, knew he was going to come. Justin moaned, the desire to make Brian come overwhelming his senses. When he saw Brian’s face wince in pleasure, he wrapped his arms around Brian’s hips and swallowed hard, the hot, bitter taste filling his mouth and sliding down his throat. He sucked softly, not wanting to over-stimulate Brian as his orgasm dwindled.

When Brian finally pulled out, Justin let his head fall forward, his eyes locked on the floor. He felt drained, exhausted… but exhilarated too. And fuck, his cock was so hard it ached. He looked at Brian’s bare feet, listened to Brian’s breathing slow down as he did his jeans back up. 

“Justin.”

Justin’s head snapped up, his eyes darting from Brian’s face to the floor, unsure whether this meant it was ok to look at him. Brian put his hand under Justin’s chin, tilting his face upwards. 

“Get up. Get dressed. We’re going out.” His voice was softer, his face gentler. It was still a command, just a kinder one. 

Justin stood quickly, picking up the items he’d dropped when he fell to his knees. He kept his eyes down, turning to the bedroom to go get his clothes. Brian’s hand was on his arm suddenly, pulling him in for a kiss. Justin sighed, melting into Brian’s body as his tongue pressed into Justin’s mouth. Brian pulled back slightly, his lips hovering over Justin’s. 

“And I’m going to watch you get ready…” 

Justin blushed, the thought of Brian watching him strip, and press the lubed (god, please let it be ok to lube it!) plug into his ass, and pull the soft leather over top… oh god. 

He walked quickly to the bedroom, hearing Brian follow slowly. He put the plug and the collar down on the bed, reaching to pull his shirt over his head. He hurried to undo his pants, then realized he wasn’t thinking about Brian. What would Brian want him to do…? 

He turned so he was facing Brian better, and slowly lowered his zipper. Keeping his eyes downcast, he pushed his pants over his hips deliberately, not letting his hands wander over his body to make himself feel good, only enough to tantalize Brian. At least he hoped that’s what it looked like. Man, he’d never been so nervous about doing things right before. He pulled his pants and underwear off carefully, laying them neatly on the bed. Then he stood still in front of Brian, waiting. 

“Good boy, Justin.” Brian’s voice was a low whisper. 

“Now put them on…”

Justin turned back to the bed, face flushing as he reached for the plug. Not that they hadn’t used things like this before, but not under these kind of circumstances. After he picked it up, he glanced up at Brian, wondering if he could get the lube…

Brian had a low smile on his face, and he nodded slowly. Justin walked to the side of the bed, getting the lube from the night table. He poured some over the head of the plug, his fingers smoothing it down to the base. He put more on his fingers, then reached around behind his body. 

“Turn around.” 

Justin shivered as the flush of lust passed through him, but turned as he was told. He bent forward slightly, his finger pressing into his hole. He closed his eyes, the feeling of just one finger overloading his senses. He bit back a groan, pushing his finger farther, stretching his hole. The desire to fuck himself made him grit his teeth, but he pulled his finger back out, bringing the plug down between his legs. He couldn’t hold back the moan when he felt it breach his hole, the tapered end widening before it narrowed again at the base. He pushed it all the way in, his muscles spasming around it. He pushed hard, making sure it was secure and his body wouldn’t push it back out before he straightened up, turning around again.

He flicked a quick glance at Brian, seeing the glazed look in his eyes before Brian caught him looking. He looked away quickly, but knew Brian had seen him. Brian said nothing, so he wiped the lube off his fingers and reached for the pants. Since there were no underwear on the bed, Justin assumed he wasn’t supposed to wear any, so he pulled the soft material over one leg, then the other. As he felt the leather pull up under his ass, he sighed at the snug pressure against the base of the plug. He struggled to pull the tight leather around his rigid cock, having to squeeze his dick hard and shove it into one side of the pants so he could do them up. Once he was done, he could see how tightly the leather outlined his cock, how obvious his erection was. Christ. He wasn’t exactly going to look subtle tonight…

He lifted the shirt off the bed, the cool silk making him shiver as it slipped over his shoulders. He did the buttons up, starting in the middle. He left the top two buttons open, then went to do up the bottom ones. When there was still one left, he heard Brian’s tell him to stop. He pulled his hands away, letting them rest at his sides. 

Brian walked closer to Justin, stopping when he was directly in front of him. He reached for the dark brown leather collar on the bed, then brought it slowly around Justin’s neck. He let his fingers brush Justin’s hot skin, relishing the shudders that passed through Justin as he did. He did it up so it was snug, but not tight enough to restrict Justin’s airflow. His fingers lingered as he stepped back, his eyes raking Justin’s body from top to bottom.

“Beautiful boy…” Brian whispered, making Justin hum with pleasure. He grinned at the floor, his happiness at Brian’s comment making him dizzy. All he wanted was to please Brian…

Brian turned away, heading to the closet to get his own clothes. Justin watched him pull out and put on a fitted pair of black pants and a sage green shirt, rolling the cuffs up and walking back to Justin. 

Justin started to turn towards the stairs, ready to go. He stopped when he heard Brian’s voice.

“One more thing.” 

“You have to decide which one you want…”

Justin turned back, looking at Brian. Brian reached beside the bed, lifting up two dark items. Justin swallowed heavily as he glanced from the paddle to the crop. He looked at Brian’s face again, his mouth frozen. 

“If you pick this one, it will hurt more…” Brian held up the crop.

“But if you pick this one, I’ll beat you longer…” Brian lifted the paddle. 

Justin swallowed again, fear and desire rooting him to the spot. He closed his eyes, begging silently to make the right choice. To not have to make the choice… 

“Choose, Justin.” Brian’s voice was quiet. “Because you’ve already earned two strokes.” Justin’s eyes flew to Brian’s face. 

Brian’s voice got softer still. “I told you not to look at me unless you were spoken to…” 

Justin flushed crimson, his eyes rooted to the floor. Fuck. He kind of thought Brian didn’t care… 

“Please, Brian… I can’t…” Justin’s voice was a whisper. “Please pick which one you want…” he pleaded.

Brian narrowed his eyes, dropping them on the bed. “Maybe we’ll use both then…” he murmured, starting to walk out of the bedroom. Justin swallowed heavily, following Brian. “Or I’ll decide based on how good you are at dinner…” he smiled, turning and letting his hand stroke the side of Justin’s face.


	4. Lessons

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, Justin focused on not making any mistakes, his concentration completely on Brian. He felt every shift in Brian’s breathing, every movement before he saw it. He was determined to keep his eyes down, but then wondered if he really had to do that in public too. His face burned at the thought, the recognition that it would be obvious to anyone who paid attention to them that he was submitting to Brian. Well, that and maybe the fact that he was going to walk in with a collar around his neck and a rock in his pants…

He knew there was some shame lurking on the edges of his consciousness, but when he focused on how he felt, he also knew it wasn’t his primary emotion. He struggled with it, with wanting to fight Brian on this, to say _fuck you_ and not obey. 

But it was making him so hot he felt like he was going to explode, and at the same time it was very… peaceful. He felt light, free. Which was totally weird, considering he was essentially powerless in this situation, and certainly _not_ free to do what he wanted. But something about that powerlessness took all pressure off, all the need to figure things out, to be aware, to be independent… with his actions and his body in Brian’s hands, all he had to focus on was Brian, and pleasing him. It was very intense, and very sweet somehow… The massive rush of pleasure he felt when Brian told him he was beautiful made his toes curl in a way he hadn’t felt since they first met, since those first days when Brian pretended to be “making it an early night” so he wouldn’t have to admit that he couldn’t stay away from Justin…

He realized they’d stopped, and were at the restaurant. Brian was looking at him, watching with a mixture of amusement, affection, and raw, carnal desire in his eyes. Justin kept his head bowed slightly, waiting for Brian to move or speak first. He jumped slightly when he felt Brian’s hand on his cheek, stroking his face softly. He sighed, the touch so gentle, so loving, it made him lean his head into Brian’s hand, his whole body softening. Well, not his _whole_ body…

As if reading his mind, Brian’s hand left his face and dropped to his dick. Brian pressed hard against the leather, making Justin suck in a breath. He tried not to buck into Brian’s hand but he couldn’t help himself, the feeling of Brian’s fingers so hot and hard… oh god… but then his hand was gone, Justin moaning in frustration.

“Get out of the car, Justin…” Brian’s voice was quiet, firm. Justin opened his door, getting out quickly and then standing still, waiting for Brian. He walked around to Justin’s side of the car, his body hovering, covering Justin and leaning him back against the cold metal. One hand snaked down to Justin’s cock again, starting the same torture as in the car. The other slid under Justin’s shirt, finding taut nipples and twirling first, pinching and twisting next… Justin moaned, his body torn between the intense pleasure in his dick and the sharp bite in his nipples. He twisted slightly, trying to get more of the former and less of the latter… 

Then Brian’s lips were over his, warm breath pushing into his mouth, making him still his body and let Brian do what he wanted. Oh god… if Brian kept stroking him like this he was going to come right here… 

“Brian…” he whispered, his body shaking now. His hips were rocking against Brian’s hand, his fingers gripping Brian’s shoulders, his head back wantonly. He didn’t fucking care who saw them, he just wanted Brian to get him off… please… god… 

Brian’s tongue was licking his skin just above his collar, tracing the heavy swallows pushing down Justin’s throat. Brian’s fingers tightened on his nipples, pulling brutally, making Justin gasp as he rubbed his dick faster through the leather…

“Don’t come, Justin…” Brian’s voice was hot against his face, his lips burning the skin.

“I can’t, Brian… oh, god… Brian… please…” Justin was whimpering openly, his cock begging for skin-on-skin contact, but knowing that it would send him over the edge instantly. 

Then Brian’s leg was between Justin’s thighs, pushing hard up and under Justin’s balls. Justin tried to squirm away, but Brian had him pinned against the car, and Brian was so much taller that he couldn’t lift himself high enough to get away from the pressure. It was crushing his balls, and his hands pressed hard against Brian’s shoulders to get him away, but Justin couldn’t move him. Then Brian pulled back suddenly, leaving Justin panting and gasping, his cock still pulsing and his nipples burning.

“Now you can walk into the restaurant…” Brian drawled. Justin looked at him, catching his breath and trying to slow the throbbing in his dick. Brian’s thumb traced over Justin’s cheekbone, then slid across his swollen lower lip. Brian smiled, his other hand cupping Justin’s cock lightly. Justin groaned, his body aching for more. “Now you look sufficiently horny…” Brian whispered against his face, his tongue flicking Justin’s lips before he leaned back and pulled Justin by the hand towards the door.

Justin swallowed heavily, following Brian. He wanted to straighten his hair, adjust his shirt, but Brian held his hand tight and was walking too fast for him to do anything but stumble behind him. He could barely breathe, let alone think, so he kept his head down and stopped behind Brian when they reached the hostess station inside the restaurant. He wanted to reach his hands around Brian’s waist, to press his cheek against Brian’s warm back and breathe in his scent, but he didn’t dare. He just didn’t want Brian to let go of his hand, he needed the physical contact to ground him, to keep him able to move, to walk, to function…

He heard Brian talk to the hostess, but he couldn’t really focus on what they were saying, he couldn’t see anything other than Brian’s body in front of him, Brian’s warmth and presence making him safe. He didn’t notice the décor, didn’t pay any attention to the other diners as they were walked to their table, just gripped Brian’s hand tightly and fought the urge to hold onto Brian’s arms with both hands. He wasn’t scared, he just needed Brian’s body as close as he could get it, needed his warm breath and firm hands and his hot, hard cock. He didn’t notice the knowing look on the hostess’ face, her expression changing from petulant to wistful as she handed Brian both menus and glanced from Justin’s collar to his flushed face. 

Justin didn’t even bother to look at the menu, and Brian didn’t offer it. He actually wasn’t interested in eating at all, he just focused on Brian’s hand resting lightly on his thigh. They were seated at a small corner booth, with Justin on one bench and Brian on the intersecting one, their knees touching under the table. Justin wanted to lean closer, to lay his head on Brian’s shoulder and breathe him in, but he kept his posture straight and his hands in his own lap, not trusting them to do anything else.

Brian ordered food for both of them, never taking his hand off Justin’s leg. Justin stared at his fingers, his breath quickening at the thought of all the things they could, and had, done to him. He licked his dry lips, trying not to imagine Brian lifting his hand to Justin’s mouth, offering his long fingers before fucking Justin roughly with them. Justin squirmed, the plug making his ass feel totally exposed and constantly in his thoughts. Every time he moved slightly, he’d feel the base push in, or his muscles grab it tightly. He just wanted to sprawl across the table and offer every orifice in his body to Brian, preferably at the same time…

“Justin.” Brian’s voice cut into his thoughts, making him whip his head up. 

Brian’s tone was quiet, but gentle. “Before we get home, you need to pick your safeword. You will only use it if you genuinely need me to stop, if you can’t handle what I’m doing. Because short of using your safeword, I’m not going to stop until I want to…” Justin nodded, his eyes searching Brian’s face. “And I don’t think I’m in any mood to stop tonight…” Brian’s eyes glinted, his stare making Justin breathe in deeply.

Brian moved his lips closer to Justin’s ear, his voice harsher, lower. “I’m not going to stop when you beg…”

“I’m not going to stop when you cry out…”

“I’m not going to stop when your ass is raw and red and burning…” 

His voice dropped lower still, “In fact, I’ll just be getting started…” 

Justin pulled in a shaky breath, his heart pounding. He squirmed, rocking the plug slightly, his hips rotating to push it against the walls inside his body. He stopped when he heard Brian chuckle, his face flushing. 

“Feel good…?” Brian whispered in his ear. Justin nodded. 

“Open your pants.” 

Brian’s tone was totally firm, no laughter in it at all now. Justin looked up at him, gauging whether he was really serious. Brian raised an eyebrow slowly at him, making Justin blush and reach for the button. 

Justin popped the button, his cock pushing against the tight leather immediately. He glanced around with his head down, wondering how much the other people in the restaurant could see. They were in a dark corner, and there was a long tablecloth on the table, but still…

“Pull your cock out, Justin.” Brian’s voice brooked no argument, but Justin glanced up at him sharply, his eyes wide. Brian’s eyebrow went up further, his head shaking slightly. He leaned his head towards Justin’s face, looking for all the world like he was whispering endearments in his lover’s ear. Which, in a way, he was…

“We’re going to lose count of the number of strokes you’re earning, Justin. That’s ten.” Justin stared at him, his brow furrowing in dismay. “That’s twenty…” Brian smiled lazily, picking up his drink. Justin’s mouth fell open, but he watched the liquid slide between Brian’s red lips, closing his eyes briefly to block out the image of his cock following suit…

“Now take your cock out and stroke it like a good little boy, or I’ll start spanking you on this table…”

Justin dropped his head again, letting his hand close over the head of his dick. He inhaled slowly, willing his body not to respond. But it felt so fucking good, his fingers quickly falling into the rhythm his body wanted. He opened his mouth, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as his hand sped up, his body unable to resist. Fuck. He was going to come all over the table, but oh god… 

Brian watched him, his pink mouth open and his impossibly hard cock appearing and disappearing in his fist. Brian wanted to dip his head and taste it, but knew he’d have lots of time for that later. He watched to gauge how far gone Justin was, to take him right to the edge before…

“Stop.” Brian’s voice was firm, making Justin still his hand with a groan. His chest was heaving slightly, his dick glistening in his fist. He wanted to cry, but he bit down hard on his lip to keep from begging Brian to let him finish…

Brian’s breath was warm on his face, his voice soft and sultry. “Look at your cock, Justin. So hard, so wet…” Justin looked at it, the visual evidence matching the blood pounding in his ears, the intense desire rolling through him like waves.

“It’s going to look like that all night, Justin…” he breathed. Justin moaned quietly. 

He leaned forward when the waitress brought their food, hoping that the linens hid him sufficiently. But she didn’t seem to notice anything, so he left his elbows on the table and let his head fall into his hands after she walked away. 

“You’d better eat, Justin. You’ll need your strength…” Brian smiled at him, his eyes dark and mischievous.


	5. Lessons

Justin tried to level his breathing, the blood pulsing in his cock making him feel dizzy. In fact he was almost nauseous, he wanted to come so badly. He took a long sip of his water, hoping the cool liquid would help him feel better. It helped, so he let out a quiet sigh, his body responding to the water and the deep breathing. Much better. Then he heard Brian’s voice.

“Story time, Justin.” Brian’s voice was soft and gentle, but still made shivers run down Justin’s spine. He looked up, questioning.

“You’re going to tell me a story.” Brian smiled at him. “It’s a fantasy… _your_ fantasy, actually.” Brian’s smile got sultrier. “And you’re going to tell me about it. In detail…” Brian raised his eyebrow, still smiling.

Justin smiled back, almost letting out a little laugh. Brian wanted to hear a fantasy? Shit, he could do that. He’d essentially lived out most of them over the last few years with Brian, so this wasn’t going to be hard…

“Something you’ve never told me. Never told _anyone_. A deep, dark fantasy, Justin. Not just a run-of-the-mill, I-want-to-fuck-two-guys fantasy.” Brian’s face was still smiling, but Justin was a little more nervous now. Brian’s hand reached out to stroke his face. “Maybe something you’re embarrassed to admit turns you on…” 

Justin swallowed, staring into Brian’s eyes. They were so dark tonight, so unreadable. Justin found himself leaning forward, wanting closer contact, wanting Brian’s mouth on his…

Brian raised his eyebrow again, but let Justin lean in close. Justin closed his eyes as he felt Brian’s breath on his mouth. “Naughty boy, Justin…” he whispered. “Only I get to initiate contact…” Brian’s lips barely brushed Justin’s, making him lean forward more, but Brian pulled back enough to keep the kiss at the same barely-there distance. “That’s going to cost you…” 

Justin opened his eyes, startled. Brian smiled. “How many strokes should I give you for that, Justin?” His voice was low, heavy. 

Justin just shook his head, unable to answer. His mouth was too dry to speak. 

Brian lifted a bite of food to his mouth, shaking his head softly. “Don’t disappoint me, Justin…” he looked up at Justin. “When I ask you something, I expect an answer. A _correct_ answer.” Justin bit his lip. 

“Since you’re new at this, I’ll only give you twenty more strokes for that mistake.” Brian leaned in close to Justin’s ear. “But they’re going to hurt…”

Justin let out a small sound, his cock throbbing and his heart pounding. His brain was seriously fried. He needed to concentrate! He took another long gulp of water, hoping it would somehow make him able to do this…

“Don’t make me remind you, Justin. Your fantasy. Now.” Brian’s voice was hard and sexy, making Justin’s dick weep. Shit, it was a good thing these pants were leather, or he’d have a huge wet spot on the front of them by now.

Justin cleared his throat, hoping he could still speak. He had to close his eyes, this was too hard to do if he was looking at Brian. What if Brian thought he was weird? What if he was insulted somehow, or thought it meant he _really_ wanted to do this, that it wasn’t just fantasy… Was it just fantasy? Justin didn’t know, but he figured he’d better start talking. But it was so hard…

“Where does it start, Justin?” Brian’s voice was softer now. “Where are you? Are you alone?” Brian’s soothing voice echoed in his brain, making him lean closer and open his mouth to speak.

“I… I’m not sure.” Justin swallowed. “I’m… bound.” He pulled in a slow breath. “By my arms, above my head.” He licked his dry lips, the image forming more clearly in his mind. “I’m suspended, I guess. My arms are above my head, tied tightly at my wrists. I’m stretched… I know I won’t be able to hold it for long, but I feel suspended… helpless.” Justin could feel the warm blush creeping into his cheeks. 

He felt Brian’s hand start to stroke his thigh, which wasn’t exactly helping keep the colour out of his face. 

“Are you naked?” Brian’s quiet voice brushed the side of his face.

“Yes.” Justin swallowed heavily.

“Are you hard, Justin?” Brian’s voice was even quieter, more seductive.

“Yes.” Like there was ever any question about that…

“Who else is there…?” Brian’s lips brushed his ear, making him shiver and turn his face into the touch.

“You…” Justin whispered. 

“Anyone else…?”

“Yes.”

“Go on, Justin…” Brian prompted.

“I don’t know who they are… But there are men, lots of men…” he whispered, his voice dropping so that Brian could barely hear him. 

“What are they doing, Justin?” Brian asked softly.

“They’re watching.” Justin whispered. “They’re watching me… and you…” 

“What are we doing, Justin?” Brian murmured against his face. “What am I doing to you…” 

Justin swallowed heavily. “You’re fucking me…” his voice was thick. “But it’s like you’re everywhere… your dick is in my ass, but then you’re in my mouth, you’re all over my body. Maybe it’s not just you, I don’t know…” the words started to rush out of Justin. 

“It’s like I’m being used, I’m there for your pleasure, I’m being made an example of… I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m being punished, I’m just there for you…” he bit his lower lip for a moment. “But it feels so good… It’s not supposed to feel this good, I’m not supposed to like it this much…” he let out a small moan. 

“But there are so many cocks, so many hands, mouths… I can’t stop them from touching me, from pinching me, sucking me, spanking me, fucking me…” Justin’s voice was faster now, his chest heaving slightly. “And it hurts… oh, fuck, it hurts Brian… But it feels so good I want to cry, and I don’t want it to stop…”

Brian’s hand crept closer to Justin’s dick, stroking the base of his balls through the leather. Brian looked at Justin’s pink cheeks, his wet mouth… god, he could come just from watching Justin describe this…

“Every time I feel something that hurts, I feel something so fucking good… It’s like the two are combined, like they’re trying to teach me to feel both at the same time. To be unable to separate them… Pain then pleasure…” Justin sighed, licking his lips. “And then I can’t tell the difference, it’s just a blur…”

“Do you come, Justin…?”

“Yes….” his voice was barely a whisper. 

“Are you supposed to come, Justin…?”

“No…” Justin whimpered. 

“Do you need to be punished, Justin…?” Brian’s voice was silky, hard.

Justin nodded, his mouth unable to form the words.

Brian’s hand was gone suddenly, his arm raised to signal the waitress. Justin opened his eyes in time to see Brian motion for the bill as the waitress walked over. He dropped his head, smiling to himself. Maybe his little fantasy wasn’t just a turn-on for him…


	6. Lessons

Brian waited, knowing it was coming. He could almost count… 3… 2… 1… Justin raised his eyes slightly, peeking up to see what Brian was doing. When he saw Brian looking at him he dropped his eyes fast, a small wince on his face. Brian smiled. That wiped the little grin off Justin’s face as fast as it had come up when he saw Brian flag for the cheque. 

Brian reached out, his fingers gripping Justin’s jaw firmly. He tipped Justin’s head up so they were looking at each other. Justin looked slightly panicked, trepidation flooding his features…

“So smug, Justin… You forgot the first lesson. This is about _my_ pleasure, Justin. Not yours.” Brian’s voice was very low, making the hairs on the back of Justin’s neck stand up. And making his cock twitch.

“You’re lucky I don’t feel like making a spectacle of you, or you’d be on your hands and knees on the floor right now. I’m being _very_ lenient with you because this is your first time. But I will not tolerate your lack of respect. Do that again and I _will_ correct you in public. Understand?”

Justin gulped in a breath, nodding quickly. 

“Now stand up.” Brian’s voice was firm. Justin glanced up at him, extremely nervous now…

But he got to his feet carefully, keeping his head down. He stood beside the table, waiting.

“Put your hands behind your back.” 

Justin bit his lip, but laced his fingers together in the small of his back. He tried to make it look nonchalant, but then realized he shouldn’t give a fuck what anyone other than Brian thought. This was about Brian’s pleasure, he reminded himself…

He straightened his shoulders, keeping his head bowed but lifting his posture higher. He dropped his shoulders, his hands carefully clasped behind his back. He waited.

He saw the waitress coming over out of the corner of his eye. He flushed, hoping it wouldn’t look too obvious… 

She slowed down as she got closer to the table, hesitating slightly, assuming maybe Justin was going to walk in front of her. When she realized he was standing still, she reached tentatively towards the table and put down the folder with the bill in it. He didn’t know what the look on her face was, because there was no damn way he was looking up again. 

He saw Brian’s hands put some money in the folder, then he appeared to sit back in the booth. Justin waited, trying not to fidget. Finally, Brian spoke.

“Get my coat, Justin.” Brian’s voice was firm and warm.

Justin moved quickly to retrieve Brian’s coat from the bench where he’d placed it when they arrived. He moved very carefully, his limbs feeling like they were in mud. He was determined to get this right. 

He kept his head down, but held Brian’s coat open in front of the table, waiting for him to stand and slip his arms into it. But Brian wasn’t moving. Justin glanced down at what he could see without looking directly at Brian, but didn’t know why he wasn’t standing up. One part of him calmly whispered that he should just breathe and stand there, letting Brian take as long as he wanted. It didn’t matter what it looked like, or how long it took… 

But another part of him was screaming with shame, telling him to make it look like they were just a normal couple, having a normal dinner. Like he didn’t have a collar around his neck and a buttplug in his ass, making him feel like he was being fucked every time he moved. Like he didn’t have soft leather pants rubbing his bare, aching cock and pre-cum drying against his lower abs, and his boyfriend wasn’t inches away from pulling him over the table and slapping his ass until he cried.

Justin squirmed, the two emotions battling inside him. Then he heard Brian’s quiet voice…

“Good boy, Justin.” he murmured softly, standing up slowly. Justin’s heart leapt, all traces of shame banished with Brian’s simple words. He sucked in a breath as Brian stood in front of him, leaning forward until his lips were brushing Justin’s face. 

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you, Justin. Taking you to the other side…” Justin moaned quietly.

“You’re such a good boy, Justin. I know it’s hard for you to let go…” Brian’s hand dropped to Justin’s cock, the outstretched jacket between them more or less covering Brian’s arm from view. 

“You can do it, Justin…” Brian’s strong fingers stroked Justin through the leather, making his hips press forward into Brian’s hand. Then they were gone, and Justin pulled in a breath of air before straightening his posture again and bowing his head more deeply. He felt calm, purposeful. He could do this. If it made Brian pleased with him, he’d do just about anything at this point…

Brian turned around, letting Justin slip the jacket over his shoulders. Then Brian put an arm around Justin’s waist, steering him towards the door. 

…………..

When the loft door opened, Justin waited, assuming Brian would go first. But Brian paused, and pushed against Justin’s lower back gently, propelling him into the loft. 

Justin walked carefully, his whole being focused on Brian. He started slightly when he heard Brian’s voice from the doorway.

“Stop.”

Justin froze instantly.

“Strip…” 

The tone in Brian’s voice made Justin’s knees quiver.

Justin turned around slowly, keeping his eyes on the floor. He knew Brian was still in the doorway, but he also knew there was very little chance of someone else being on their landing.

He started to unbutton his shirt, closing his eyes so he could focus on what he was doing. He took his time, letting the shirt hang open on his chest while he unbuttoned the cuffs very slowly. He rolled his shoulders back, letting the fabric slide behind him. He shivered a bit when the cool air hit his skin. His nipples were completely hard, matching his aching cock.

He reached for the button on his pants, pulling it open. He was about to lower the zipper when he heard Brian’s voice again, even sexier now. 

“Stop.” 

He stilled his hands, letting them rest on the fly of his pants. It took all of his self control not to rub his dick with his hands hovering directly in front of it. He waited.

He heard Brian’s footsteps crossing into the loft, pausing while he pulled the heavy door closed. Then moving closer to him, long strides closing the distance in seconds. Justin inhaled deeply, Brian’s scent and heat filling his lungs. 

Brian stood still in front of him for a minute, then finally reached out for Justin’s face, tipping it up and lowering his lips to meet Justin’s. Justin leaned into the kiss, his body pressing against Brian’s. Brian’s tongue swept his mouth, the soft flicks making Justin’s cock throb.

Brian walked Justin backwards, lips still connected, Brian’s hands steering him by the hips. They backed up until Justin bumped the pillar by the kitchen, Brian pressing his body firm against it. Brian’s thigh pressed into Justin’s crotch, his mouth pushing Justin’s head hard against the metal. Then Brian lowered his head, his mouth sucking hard against Justin’s shoulder, making him twitch slightly. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s body, hands grasping Brian’s back for support.

Brian pulled his head away, his fingers trailing down Justin’s bare chest. He looked into Justin’s dilated eyes, his voice low and soft. 

“Turn around…” 

Justin pulled in a breath, pushing his hips off the pillar and turning around slowly. He rested his head against the pole, his hands reaching around to the other side. Brian’s fingers traced soft lines down his back. 

“Keep your hands there, Justin. You’ll want something to hold on to…” 

Justin held his breath as Brian’s footsteps retreated, heading into the bedroom. Then coming back, each step closer making Justin’s dick throb and his heart flip. 

He let the breath out suddenly when he felt Brian’s hands on his hips, firmly pulling his ass back and pushing his torso forward. His head fell lower down the pole, his hands gripping the far side of it. Brian’s foot kicked his legs wider, lowering his stance. Justin held on tighter, his heart pounding. 

“Time to reinforce those lessons, Justin…” Brian’s voice was low and flinty. Justin sucked in a breath as he heard a whistling sound and felt air rushing behind him all at the same second. He yelped when he felt a hard crack against his ass, suddenly infinitely grateful for the protection the leather offered. 

He twitched when he felt something rough dragging down his bare back. Then gasped when his ass felt another blow. It wasn’t as painful as he feared, but his heart was pounding and he was …terrified? …excited? …he wasn’t sure… He didn’t know if Brian was just starting easy, or if this was as bad as it would get. 

He gripped the pillar tighter when he felt a quick series of cracks up and down his ass. He pressed his forehead into the cool metal, trying to breathe. It really wasn’t that bad, but he was totally unsure what was coming next…

Then he felt Brian’s warm hands on his back, the touch soothing him immediately. Then warm lips against his shoulder again, making him sigh softly. He let out a long breath, his whole body softening into Brian’s hands. He moaned quietly when Brian’s hands reached around to trace his ab muscles, fingers lingering in the open fly of his pants. His cock pushed upwards, desperate for contact. 

“Your pants, Justin…” Brian’s voice curled into his ear, warm breath making Justin shiver. 

Justin closed his eyes again, his hands unsteady as he pushed his zipper down and then slid them over his hips, pushing the leather down. It took some effort, given how tight his pants were, but Brian just stood behind him, watching. Justin squeezed his ass tight, needing to hold the plug in while he bent to push his pants down his legs. 

Once they were off, Justin stood still in front of the pillar again, his head down. He saw Brian’s hands slide around his waist at the same time he felt them, making him suck in a breath when he saw the crop dangling from a strap around Brian’s fingers. He felt Brian’s lips against his ear, barely touching him…

“That was so you’d understand the concept, Justin. Now we start…”

Justin breathed out heavily, his heart thudding. 

“What’s your safeword, Justin?” Brian’s voice made Justin swoon, the thought of what was coming almost more than Justin could bear. He didn’t think he could speak… and he had no idea what to use as a safeword. He stammered, a soft strangled moan coming from his mouth. 

“We’ll use your name, Justin. Understand? If you need me to stop, say your own name… Ok?” Brian’s voice was quiet and soothing. Justin nodded. “Say it for me now… what are you going to say if you need me to stop, Justin?” Brian asked softly.

Justin opened his mouth, his head spinning. He managed to whisper his name, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears. God, did he really sound that aroused…? Justin sighed, licking his parched lips. 

“Good boy, Justin…” Brian whispered, his hands stroking Justin’s back, sliding over his ass. Brian positioned him as before, his legs wide and his head resting against the pillar. Justin twitched when he felt the crop sliding down his back, running over his ass and down his thighs. He could see the end of it against the back of his legs, the small piece of folded leather looking so innocent that Justin couldn’t believe it was going to hurt him. But he knew it would… His cock throbbed, his breath hitching in his chest. 

“We won’t do this for long, Justin, but you’ll need to hold on…” Brian’s voice melted over him, the crop leaving his line of sight as Justin felt Brian’s hand press firmly into his lower back, arching him further. 

Justin squeezed his eyes shut, his hands tightening on the pole and then suddenly he felt it… crying out as the sharp sting whipped across his skin. He gasped in a breath but not fast enough before it landed again, the pain hotter, sharper this time. He tried to straighten up but Brian’s hand held him firm. He squirmed away, his body unable to stay still as another blow landed on his ass. He heard his own voice, his cries unlike any he’d ever made before, a high keening note of panic threaded with a guttural sound, a deep, wrenching moan of pleasure. 

Brian’s hand gripped his hip tightly, holding him roughly. The crop came down again, a wicked burn spreading across his ass, tears starting in his eyes. He could hear his voice crying for Brian to stop, but he couldn’t make it stop… it kept going, kept making him squirm away and cry out again…

Then as fast as it had started, it was gone. Justin’s chest heaved, his face and cock both wet… He moaned as he felt Brian’s hands smooth the burning skin of his ass, his body shaking under the soft touch. Brian let his hands continue up Justin’s back, then slid them around to the front of Justin’s body, strong, warm fingers brushing the head of his cock. Justin pushed out a long, shaky moan, his body unable to process the sensations any more. He rocked into Brian’s hand, his burning ass forgotten while his weeping cock finally got some attention.

Brian’s lips found his ear again, warm wet breath tickling him. “Good boy, Justin…” Brian murmured. “Such a good boy…” Brian’s words kept tempo with his hand, Justin’s body heaving as he felt the heat spiralling around his balls… Shit… 

“Brian… I’m… oh… god… Brian…” Justin moaned. Then he yelped out a cry when he felt Brian’s hand crack against his aching ass, his dick abandoned again… He bit down hard on his lip, a stuttered.. “Fuck…!” leaving his mouth. He wanted to cry, this was too hard…

But then oh… Brian’s mouth was tracing the welts on his ass, the wet heat making Justin’s knees buckle. He held on to the pillar for dear life, his body undulating under Brian’s tongue. He leaned into the pole, the cool metal making him gasp as it pressed against his hot dick, but then his hips were thrusting, desperate to get friction on his cock…

He heard Brian chuckle softly, then felt firm hands on his hips, stilling his thrusts. He groaned, his body unable to handle it any more as he slid down the pole, his knees hitting the ground as his head fell against it for support. 

Brian’s voice was soft but his hands were firm under Justin’s arms, lifting him up. “Whoa, Justin…” He wrapped his arms around Justin’s chest, pressing his body against Justin’s back, the fabric of Brian’s pants rough on his tender ass. Justin felt limp in his arms, his head reeling and his body shaking. 

Brian held him, pulling him back away from the pole and steering him towards the bedroom. He walked them up the steps, his arms supporting Justin as his lips nuzzled his ear, his neck…

Justin sighed deeply as Brian laid him down on the bed, Brian’s body pressing up against him. Brian’s murmured words washed over Justin, Justin’s brain unable to decipher them clearly but the soft, sexy tone making him sigh and breathe deeper. He felt Brian sit up, stripping off his own clothes as Justin let his body relax. His eyes were closed, but when he felt Brian lay beside him again he fluttered them open, Brian’s hard, wet cock against his leg making him shiver. 

Brian’s hands pushed Justin on to his stomach, long smooth caresses sliding down his back. Justin flinched when Brian touched his ass, but then moaned when Brian’s fingers slid down his crack, rubbing the base of the plug softly. He gasped when he felt Brian start to pull on it, his hips lifting off the bed as his body fought to keep the plug inside him. Brian pulled it halfway out, then pushed it back in slightly. Justin moaned, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him. 

Brian pulled again, leaving Justin feeling empty and gaping when it left his body. Then Brian’s fingers were there, pressing hard inside him, making Justin moan again. Brian’s lips were at his ear, a wet tongue tracing the rim before he spoke.

“We’re not done, Justin…” Brian’s voice was heavy, sexy… 

Justin’s dick twitched, his head shaking from side to side as Brian’s fingers plunged in and out of his hole. 

“Now we start with the paddle, Justin…” Justin shook his head faster, his breath hitching. 

“You’ll do it for me, Justin…” Brian’s voice made Justin moan. “So hot…” Brian whispered, his fingers leaving Justin’s ass and pressing his cock against Justin’s sore skin. Justin whimpered, his body trembling at the thought of taking more, a thrill snaking through him as he remembered the pain, then the heat of Brian’s hands, his mouth…


	7. Lessons

Justin closed his eyes as Brian dragged his hard dick across his ass, the smooth head inflaming his aching skin. He tried to steady his breathing, but it was so hard… he felt like he couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything but Brian.

“If you can do this Justin…” Brian’s voice was a heavy whisper, “…you can come.” 

Justin moaned.

Brian lifted up, his body pulling away from Justin as he reached for the paddle. Justin watched out of the corner of his eye, seeing Brian’s fingers caress the soft leather covering the flat head of the paddle. He fought with the urge to look at Brian’s face, to beg him to end this and just fuck him into tomorrow…

Brian watched Justin’s face, seeing the conflict there. He reached out, stroking a soft touch across Justin’s cheek. He put down the paddle and let his other hand drop to Justin’s hip, pressing small circles into the skin beside his cock. Justin moaned softly, his body trembling in response to Brian’s touch. 

Brian’s thumb continued to sweep Justin’s hipbone as he leaned his mouth into Justin’s ear. 

“When I say so Justin, you’re going to get on your hands and knees…” Justin pulled in a breath, holding it.

“And then I’m going to start, Justin…” Brian’s breath brushed the side of his face. “It’s going to make me so hard, Justin…” 

Justin groaned out the breath he was holding.

“You’re going to count for me. And I’m going to watch the paddle hit your ass, Justin… making it red, and warm…” Brian’s voice was thick. “And when we get to twenty…” Brian licked the side of Justin’s face, “…you’re going to start stroking your cock while I paddle you.” 

Justin moaned deep in his chest. He didn’t think he could do this. He couldn’t do this… He had to come so badly, and his ass hurt already… He felt his breathing get heavier, his chest heaving with the effort.

Then Brian’s firm hands were on his shoulders, his voice soft and sexy. “Justin, look at me.” Justin looked up, his eyes dilated black pools. A slow smile crossed Brian’s face as his thumb smoothed over Justin’s hot lower lip. He leaned his face closer to Justin’s, his mouth hovering…

“Do you know how much this turns me on, Justin?” Brian whispered. Justin’s eyes got wide as he watched Brian’s hand drop to his own dick, starting to stroke softly. 

“Do you see what this does to me…?” Brian’s voice was low. Brian swept a drop of pre-cum off the tip of his cock, bringing his finger to Justin’s mouth. Justin opened his mouth, sucking Brian’s finger in instantly. Brian’s eyes flashed as he watched Justin, felt his hot, wet mouth on his finger.

“Do you want to taste me, Justin…?” Brian asked softly.

Justin nodded quickly, a small moan leaving his throat. He’d never wanted anything more in his life.

“Taste me, Justin…” Brian ordered, his hand pushing Justin’s head down.

Justin scrambled, his mouth covering Brian’s cock as fast as he could get his head near it. He groaned in the back of his throat at the taste, the smell, the feel of it… Oh god, he could come just from this… He sucked hard, letting his tongue flick the head in the way he knew Brian liked. He grasped the back of Brian’s hips, pulling him deeper. 

He heard Brian moan softly, the sound sweeping over him like a caress. He sucked harder, his hands pulling Brian’s body into him as he worked his tongue around the head, into the slit, along the ridge. 

Brian let the sensations wash over him, the feel of Justin’s hungry mouth testing his resolve to focus on taking Justin where he wanted him, rather than on the throbs of pleasure running up his spine.

He pulled Justin’s head off with some difficulty, his breathing fast and heavy in his chest. Fuck, he wanted to flip Justin over and fuck his brains out… but he also wanted to hear the sounds Justin was going to make… see the colour rise in his skin… feel the heat from the paddle…

Brian looked at Justin with his mouth open, lids heavy, his hand still on his pulsing cock. He rubbed the head over Justin’s wet, red lips one more time, then pulled away and sat back on his ankles.

“Get on your hands and knees, Justin…” Brian’s voice was so hard and hot, Justin could barely move.

“Now!” Justin jumped, his cock dripping as he slowly moved himself into position. Oh god, he didn’t know if he could do this… please, god… let him be able to do this… 

All he wanted was for Brian to be pleased with him, for Brian to stroke his face and tell him he was a good boy… and then to make him come so hard he passed out.

Justin closed his eyes, his body tensed and ready. He had his bottom lip tightly held between his teeth, hoping that the sharp bite would help ground him, help him get through the intense sensations he knew were coming…

He shivered when Brian’s hands smoothed over his ass, one finger trailing in his crack softly. Brian pushed his legs apart slightly, making Justin shift his arms to balance his weight better. Justin’s head was down, his whole body poised and tight.

He gasped when he felt something smooth and cool against his dick, looking between his legs to see Brian stroking the paddle over his heated cock. Oh fuck… Justin thrust his hips against the paddle, the soft leather giving just enough friction to make him pant. He heard Brian chuckle softly behind him, but didn’t care. God, he didn’t care about anything other than getting off at this point…

And then it was gone, Justin mewling at the lost friction. His cock hung heavy and throbbing between his legs, his whole body aching. 

“Do it Brian…” he gritted out. “Please…” 

Brian’s face spread with a sexy smile. “Do what, Justin…” he murmured.

“Do it…” Justin begged. 

“Spank you, Justin…?” Brian asked softly, his voice low and dangerous.

“Yes…” Justin whispered.

“Paddle your ass until you cry…?” Brian teased gently.

“Fuck you until you scream…?” 

Justin whimpered, nodding.

 

“Count for me, Justin..” Brian whispered harshly, his voice demanding and quiet. “If you lose count, we start again…” he threatened. Justin moaned out a small sound.

He gasped when he felt the first blow land, his body reeling. It stung so badly, but made his cock drip at the same time. Oh jesus… 

Then another, his face wincing from the sting. Then Brian’s smooth voice floating over him…

“You’re not counting, Justin…” he murmured.

Justin gasped, shame flushing his whole body. He’d let Brian down somehow… he had to do better, had to do what Brian asked… but oh, god, he was so lost in the feelings coursing through him. Focus, Justin… focus…

He cried out when the next blow hit him, gritting a small “one” through his clenched teeth. Oh my god. He was supposed to do this forty times…? And at some point while he was jerking off…? Oh sweet jesus… 

Brian watched Justin’s ass redden, saw the wide pink mark come to the surface. He fought the urge to rub his cock over the flushed skin, waiting till Justin was hotter, till they were further through this…

He bit back a moan as he listened to Justin grit out the numbers. He resisted the desire to smack harder, to take Justin deeper. He had to go slow, to let Justin ride this with him, not push too far too fast…

But oh… every time Justin cried out when the paddle landed… every time he watched Justin’s skin get darker… Brian closed his eyes for a minute, letting the shivers of pleasure flick their way up and down his body… God, Justin had better make it through this fast, because he was going to fuck him into the mattress when they were done…

When Justin gasped out a shaky “ten”, Brian stopped, letting the paddle fall to the bed beside them. Justin’s ass was red and hot, and Brian leaned forward to let his tongue taste the heat from his skin. 

Justin hissed when Brian’s tongue touched him, his body rocking away first but then back into Brian’s mouth. Brian laved soft, flat swipes over Justin’s inflamed skin, his fingers creeping under Justin’s hips to stroke his cock softly. Justin groaned, his body shaking. Christ, that was only the first ten…

The second ten were harder, Justin’s body flinching away from the blows but his cock dripping heavily on the bed. When Brian’s mouth came back after twenty strokes, his tongue slipped into Justin’s crack, pushing insistently against the small opening. Justin moaned deeply, thrusting his body back onto Brian’s tongue. 

Then Brian’s voice washed over him again…

“Put one hand on the wall, Justin…” he commanded. “And the other on your cock…” Justin whimpered loudly, but sat up to follow Brian’s instructions.

Brian reached out to touch the collar around Justin’s neck, stroking the hard leather against the smooth, white skin. Fuck. He wanted to rub his dick across it, but it was too far away. Brian filed that note away for future use, then lifted his arm…

“Start stroking, Justin…”


	8. Lessons

Justin placed one shaky hand on the wall in front of him as he lifted up his body on to his knees. He bit his lip as his other hand dropped to his straining dick. He could hear Brian’s breath behind him, could feel Brian shifting on the bed, moving closer.

Brian’s firm hands slid around his waist, one stroking the front of Justin’s hipbone while the other closed over top of Justin’s hand. Justin moaned as Brian tightened his grip, increasing the friction on his aching cock. His warm lips brushed the edge of Justin’s ear, hot breath making Justin shiver.

“You’re so hot like this Justin…” Brian breathed into his ear. “God, I’m gonna fuck you senseless…” he whispered, his hard body pressing against Justin’s back. 

“But first I’m going to spank you so hard…” Brian murmured as he pulled away, his hand leaving Justin’s cock but staying on his hip, holding firmly now.

Justin sucked in a breath, tensing his body against the blows he knew were coming. But oh god… his hand on his cock felt so good. He wasn’t going to make it… couldn’t make it…

“Breathe, Justin.” Brian ordered, his voice low and hard.

Justin whimpered, his breath harsh in his throat. His whimper turned to a cry as he felt the sting of the paddle. Then again… and again… the slaps coming fast and hard, making his head spin.

“Your cock, Justin…” Brian warned, pausing. 

Justin whimpered again, resuming the stroking he’d stopped when Brian started. The sounds leaving his mouth made him cringe somewhere in the distant recesses of his mind as Brian started again with the paddle.

Justin’s body reeled, the intense pleasure in his dick matched by the wicked burning of his ass. He heard his voice begging now, begging Brian to stop, begging his cock not to come, begging incoherently as the pain and pleasure morphed into one gut-wrenching sensation, his whole body overloaded, blood roaring in his ears. 

He could feel the tears running down his face, feel the wetness on his hand as his cock dripped, feel the searing heat on his ass. He knew he was sobbing now, gasps of pleasure and pain mixed into the pure, primal keening noises pouring from his lips.

The roar in his head got louder and louder, the sensations more and more intense… he couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t hold on…

Brian watched as Justin’s body wracked with convulsions… hot, wet streams pulsing into Justin’s hand as he came. Brian moaned, the sight of Justin’s orgasm almost too hot to watch. He held Justin’s hip tighter, still counting the strokes against Justin’s raw ass. 

“Three more, Justin…” Brian gritted out, his own cock so hard he didn’t know if he could finish this.

Justin sobbed openly as the last three blows landed, his body shuddering from the intense over-stimulation as his orgasm subsided.

Brian delivered the final slap, then dropped the paddle and ripped open the closest condom package. He shoved it down his dick with one rushed hand as he squeezed the barest amount of lube over the head with the other. Justin was still open from the plug he’d been wearing all night and Brian was in no mood to be gentle…

He grabbed Justin’s hips, yanking him back as he held his cock in place, letting Justin push back on him. He gasped at the wet heat around his cock, Justin’s ass still spasming slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Brian thrust forward brutally, taking Justin in one plunge, hearing Justin’s raw moan ripped from his throat, his gasp as Brian’s hips brushed his hot, aching skin.

Brian thrust hard, his own orgasm already building in the base of his spine from teasing and tormenting Justin all night. Brian reached around to Justin’s softening dick, his fingers relentlessly stroking it back to life as his cock pressed against Justin’s prostate on each thrust. 

He bit his lip as Justin moaned, the sound washing over him like a caress. Justin’s mind couldn’t process what was happening as his body gave itself over to sensation for the second time in mere minutes. Brian felt the contractions clamp down on his cock as he heard Justin gasp out his name, Justin’s hands grabbing Brian’s ass to pull him deeper as his come soaked Brian’s fingers.

Brian reached for Justin’s shoulders, his hands digging into the muscle as he leaned back and leveraged himself to thrust deeper, letting the fire in his body explode, his cock pulsing wildly inside Justin’s body. Brian rode it, his hips snapping into Justin, his arms wrapping around Justin’s chest to keep them both upright as long as he could.

Justin collapsed under him, falling onto his arms on the bed. Brian fell forward with him, knowing his weight was heavy on Justin but unable to move right away. When he could finally breathe, he rolled onto his side, his chest heaving against Justin’s sticky back but pulling Justin tight against him as he moved. Brian’s fingers stroked Justin’s chest, his lips pressing small kisses into the back of Justin’s neck until he heard Justin’s breathing slow down. 

Finally Justin turned his head to the side, looking at Brian over his shoulder. He smiled weakly, his face flushed and his eyes heavy. Brian smiled at how drugged he looked, how completely satiated. Brian leaned over, soft lips pressing against the side of Justin’s face. 

“That was fucking hot…” he whispered. “Fuck, I think I’m still horny…” he laughed, his hand stroking Justin’s face. 

Justin moaned softly, then struggled to sit up, wincing as his ass brushed the soft cotton sheets. Brian pulled him back down, wrapping his arms around Justin’s back as he brought Justin’s face against his chest, soothing long strokes down Justin’s back. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe… I won’t fuck you again right now…” Brian laughed. 

Justin lifted his head again, deep blue eyes searching Brian’s face. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, it made Brian close his eyes briefly. 

“Please, Brian…?” Justin whispered, the sound going straight to Brian’s dick. Brian looked at him. “Please let me…” Justin whispered again, wiggling his body lower against Brian’s torso, shifting so he was sliding down the bed. 

Brian pulled in a breath as Justin’s body rubbed against his when Justin slid lower, his cock twitching to life. He meant it, he was still horny, but he didn’t want to kill Justin. They’d just been through some pretty intense sex, so Brian was willing to go to sleep horny for a change. He could fuck Justin again in the morning when they’d both had some sleep. Right now he felt the intense need to protect Justin, to wrap him tight in his arms and keep him safe from any harm the world might throw their way, even if only for tonight…

But then Justin’s warm mouth was closing over the head of his dick, making Brian moan softly in his throat. Fuck. He tried to pull Justin up, to tell him he didn’t have to do this, but his hand just wound into the strands of Justin’s hair, his fingers resting lightly on Justin’s head as his tongue swirled circles around the ridge of Brian’s cock. 

Brian moaned again as Justin coaxed the blood to the head of his dick, his tongue flicking and teasing, making Brian’s hips rock embarrassingly into Justin’s mouth. He rolled fully onto his back, his hands bringing Justin with him. Justin followed eagerly, his head bobbing intently as he brought Brian to the edge of his orgasm. 

Brian gasped when he felt the heat blast through him, the speed and intensity of his orgasm taking his breath away. He heard Justin moan as the first pulse filled his mouth, his lips sucking eagerly as his throat swallowed again and again. Brian moaned, Justin’s wanton enthusiasm magnifying the pleasure that coursed through his body. 

Brian tried to calm his breathing as Justin climbed back up his body, his lips trailing Brian’s abs and chest as he went. He stopped at Brian’s face, his mouth hovering over Brian’s briefly before dipping down to press wet kisses against the soft skin. Brian kissed him back, his hands still twined in Justin’s hair, his legs wrapping up around Justin’s to pull him as close as he could. 

Justin pulled away finally, smiling that same drugged smile down at Brian. Brian shook his head in wonder, his face softening at the sight of Justin’s unabashed joy… his peacefulness… 

Justin dropped his eyes, his head tipping down slightly. His smile dimmed somewhat, making Brian reach under his chin to lift his head back up. 

“Hey…” Brian whispered. “Justin…?”

Justin glanced at him, then looked down again. He seemed nervous, unsure suddenly. “Did I… did I do ok, Brian…?” he asked quietly.

Brian bit his lip at the clench in his heart as his hands reached for Justin’s shoulders, holding him firmly. 

“Justin.” His voice was firm, but gentle. Justin kept his eyes downcast.

“Justin.” Brian said, firmer. Justin looked up at him.

Brian’s eyes softened the minute Justin’s met his. “You did ok, Justin…” he whispered softly, a smile creasing the corners of his mouth. “You did more than ok, Justin…” he grinned, his hand stroking soft caresses down Justin’s back.

Justin’s corresponding smile made Brian’s breath catch, made him lock down the part of him that wanted to flee, to not be responsible for someone else’s happiness in such a profound way. But you opened this door, Brian, he reminded himself… You were the one who led him down this path, who let him submit to you in this way… 

Brian shook the thoughts out of his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around Justin, bringing him into his embrace and blocking out everything but them…

“You were amazing, Justin…” he whispered against Justin’s face. He could feel Justin smile back against him. “But I’m still going to have to punish you for coming before you were supposed to…” 

He laughed when Justin lifted his head, the flash of desire in his eyes as he quickly looked down. Justin nodded softly, his bottom lip pulled between rows of even, white teeth. 

“I’m sorry, Brian…” he whispered. “I’ll try to do better next time. I really will…” Justin’s voice made Brian’s dick twitch, but he ignored it in favour of holding Justin tighter.

“I know, Justin… I know…” he murmured, his soft smile brushing Justin’s face as his hands smoothed long, slow strokes down Justin’s back. “You’ll have lots of time to make it up to me…”


End file.
